


An Evening Drive

by raewise



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: A joyride with feelings.





	An Evening Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“I seen this one porno, man, that just flipped my whole world upside down. There were three chicks out in the woods on this tarp, then one’a them pulls out a lighter and--god, I’m chubbin’ up just thinking ‘bout it.”

 

“So the fire thing is sexual for you?” Ava asks from the driver’s seat.

 

Sharky says, “Nah, not always. Sometimes. I dunno. I just like it a lot. Like, fire is so  _ cool  _ and it don’t give a shit about no one else. It just fuckin’  _ wrecks  _ shit. Instant gratification, man. Nothing better.”

 

Ava is quiet, flicking through the radio. It lands on the Whitetail’s channel and she bops her head to the music, swerving around a civilian minivan. Sharky’s pretty convinced there's nothing as fucking terrifying as Ava’s driving.

 

“I went to juvie for burning my neighbour’s house down,” Ava suddenly says.

 

“You-- _ what?” _

 

“What, you thought you were the only pyro in Montana?”

 

Sharky shakes his head. “Just surprised the po-po let in an arsonist.”

 

“Well, I known Whitehorse for, like, 15 years. He’d always drag me back home when I'd run away. After I was let outta juvie, he let me crash on his couch, made sure I got my GED. The cop stuff just fell into place after that.” She grins, all teeth. “You would not  _ believe  _ how much shit I get from coworkers cuz I’m livin’ with the boss.” 

 

She stuffs her hand in her pocket, pulls out her wallet. Without taking her eyes off the road, she extracts an old, worn-out photo. He takes it when she offers it to him. In it, Sheriff Whitehorse has his arm around the shoulder of a younger Ava, late teens. She’s grinning wildly, with the same crooked teeth and the same raccoon eyeliner. Her hair used to be red red  _ red _ , though. “That’s me,” she says, though it sounds like an afterthought.

 

“You secretly a ginger, shorty?”

 

“Pfft, nah. My hair’s blonde, but I dyed it red cuz, y’know, fire. I was pretty poor growing up. I have four siblings, and my mom was working three jobs to take care of us--still struggling, though. That's why I ran away so much. Thought it’d be easier for her.” She sounds thoughtful. 

 

Apparently she doesn't like the way the conversation is going because she slams down hard on the gas, pushing the old Peggie pickup they hijacked to its limits. Sharky, with his feet on the dashboard and chair reclined as far as it goes, slides about halfway up his seat. Now, he’s upside down facing the cracked leather backseat (kept together with duct tape, naturally) and his hat is lost in Peggie garbage. 

 

“Whoa!” he says belatedly. 

 

“Put your fuckin’ seatbelt on, you neanderthal!” Ava’s voice is a distant screech, but it's still nice. It’s a good sound, though not floaty like Faith’s voice, or crisp like Auntie A’s. He could stand to listen to it for a little while longer, he reckons. 

 

“I ain't never worn a seatbelt in my life, and I ain't about to start now.”

 

Ava laughs, and it's so loud and obnoxious that Sharky can't help but fall a bit in love with her.

 

Whoa. Hold on.

 

Now, if Sharky were an adult, grown-ass man he'd think about that for a second, because  _ love? With a cop?  _ Sure, she's a crazy hot cop who apparently sets fires just like he does, but still. He looks at her hand on the steering wheel, notices her chipped peachy pink nail polish and the dried blood under her fingernails. Ava is a hurricane in a crop top and skinny jeans and combat boots, and  _ a cop. _

 

But Sharky doesn't think about it, not now. Instead he ignores the way his heart clenches at her sharp profile and opens his big fat mouth like always.

 

“We could go an’ burn up a couple’a Bliss fields, Dep. The night is young.”

  
And the positively feral grin she shoots at him cements it.  _ Cop shmop, I'd follow this woman to the end of the world. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/eroticnarwhal)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @eroticnarwhal


End file.
